


Serpent's Strike

by Miqdad_Suleman



Series: Harry Potter Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossposted to FFN, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miqdad_Suleman/pseuds/Miqdad_Suleman
Summary: It is common knowledge that Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard who led a crusade against muggles. What is not known is why.
Series: Harry Potter Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547965
Kudos: 1





	Serpent's Strike

**FanFiction**: Harry Potter

**Plot**: It is common knowledge that Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard who led a crusade against muggles. What is not known is why.

**Compulsory**:

\- Salazar must be dark by the end of the story.

\- Salazar must have a reason to kill muggles.

\- The other three founders (if set during the time of, or after, the founding of Hogwarts) must be against Salazar.

**Allowed**:

\- Oneshot or Multi Chapter story.

\- Salazar is the one to coin the term ‘muggle’.

**Forbidden**:

\- Light/Grey Salazar.

\- Slash pairings.

\- The other founders joining Salazar.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is pretty straightforward and so there aren’t many guidelines. It’s just a story about why Salazar hates muggles and, if you want, you can expand it to make a full multi-chaptered story.


End file.
